Home is where the heart is
by GriffKillsMe
Summary: Um die ganze Sache mit Klaus hinter sich zu bringen, schließt Elena mit diesem ein Abkommen - ohne bis dato die Folgen und Bedingungen dafür zu kennen! Sie soll sich daraufhin für einen der beiden Salvatores entscheiden. Aber das fällt ihr schwerer, als gedacht... Wen wird sie wählen? [OneShot!]


**Home is where the heart is..**

 _They say that home is where the heart is,  
I guess I haven't found my home.._

 _ **Ein One Shot über Stefan, Elena und Damon – der erste, den ich jemals geschrieben habe. Er ist ein Oldie und lange nicht perfekt, aber mit ihm hat alles angefangen, deshalb werde ich ihn unverändert lassen. :)**_

 _ **Die Story setzt nach 2x21 ein (Damon wurde jedoch nie von Tyler gebissen).**_

 _ **Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**_

 **Elenas PoV**

„Bist du dir sicher, Elena?", fragte Bonnie und ich nickte.

Aber ganz so sicher, wie ich mich gab, war ich bei weitem nicht!

Um ehrlich zu sein…ich hatte sogar Angst.

Angst, jetzt einen für immer und ewig zu verlieren.

Denn besonders Vampire wussten ja, wie lang die Ewigkeit sein konnte.

„Elena!"

„Ja, verdammt! Bonnie, glaub mir, ich weiß, was ich tue.", gab ich zurück und öffnete die Autotür, um zu verhindern, dass sie noch etwas sagte.

Alles, was ihr jetzt über die Lippen kam, war nicht länger unser Geheimnis, denn Stefan oder Damon konnten es hören.

„Soll ich mit rein kommen?", erwiderte sie trotzdem und fasste mein Handgelenk.

„Nein, ich mach das. Allein.", ermahnte ich sie. Trotzdem drückte sie meine Hand noch einmal, bevor sie mich ziehen ließ.

Dann schloss ich die Autotür und musste mit ansehen, wie meine einzige Stütze, mein einziger Rückhalt davon bretterte.

Sollte ich sie doch noch einmal anrufen und…? – Nein.

Nein, jetzt war ich auf mich gestellt.

Ich musste das tun. Ich und niemand anderes.

Selbstsicher und stur lief ich auf das Salvatoreanwesen zu und zwang mich dabei immer wieder, nicht noch einen Schritt rückwärts zu machen.

Irgendwann kam ich dann doch an der Tür an und klopfte.

Sofort wurde mir geöffnet und ich sah – zu allem Überfluss – auch noch direkt in Damons eiskalte, blaue Augen.

Es verlangte mir viel ab, weg zu sehen, denn die Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf machte mir andauernd bewusst, dass ich hier war, um etwas Ernstes zu überbringen.

Womöglich war es eine der wichtigsten Entscheidungen, die ich je in meinem Leben getroffen hatte.

Sie veränderte alles, einfach alles.

„Ist Stefan da?", fragte ich ihn gleich und merkte deutlich, wie seine Stimmung eine Etage tiefer rutschte.

Damon nickte stumm, dann machte er mir Platz.

Ich trat ein und erschrak, als die Tür hinter mir zugeworfen wurde und dabei dermaßen laut knallte, dass meine Ohren kurz betäubt wurden.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und blieb dort stehen.

Damon, der eben noch hinter mir gestanden hatte, lief an mir vorbei und stand schließlich vor mir.

In dem Moment kam auch Stefan dazu.

„Ich muss mit euch reden.", sagte ich fest.

„Na dann schieß mal los.", murmelte Damon gespielt locker. Er schenkte sich nebenbei jedoch ein Glas Bourbon ein, was seine Aufregung verriet.

„Bitte setzt euch doch.", quengelte ich, denn ich hielt es nicht aus, sie so vor mir stehen zu sehen.

Ich fühlte mich klein und schwach, aber vor allem unfähig, das zu sagen, was ich sagen musste.

Die beiden setzten sich aufs Sofa und sahen mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich war bei Klaus."

„Wie bitte? Warum sagst du davon nichts?", Stefan sprang auf: „Bist du okay? Was hat er getan? Hat er dich verletzt?"

„Setz dich hin, Stefan!", fuhr Damon ihn an, woraufhin er ein paar wütende Blick von diesem bekam: „Sie will reden, also lass sie reden!"

Ich sah Damon dankend an, dann fuhr ich fort.

…zumindest versuchte ich es.

„Er sagte mir, es gäbe ein Möglichkeit für mich, wieder – zumindest dem Anschein nach - ein normales Leben zu führen. Aber ihr kennt ja Klaus…", sagte ich und bemerkte, dass ich immer leiser wurde: „Da er mein Blut braucht und mich in Sicherheit wissen will, muss mich jemand beschützen."

Bis jetzt blieben beide verhältnismäßig ruhig.

Doch Stefans Augenbrauen zuckten gefährlich und er rieb andauernd seine Hände ineinander.

Damon hingegen lauschte und belästigte mich nur mit stechenden Blicken.

„Er sagte, er würde Rebecca wieder zu sich holen, damit ich nicht ständig Angst haben muss. Aber als Sicherheit für ihn, damit er weiß, dass ich hier bleiben werde und nicht untertauche, braucht er einen Pfand."

Jetzt hob Damon hellhörig den Kopf und tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Bruder.

Ich atmete tief ein und aus: „Er will einen von euch als Pfand und den anderen zu meinem Schutz. Wenn er irgendwann einigermaßen zufrieden ist und wieder abzieht, darf der ‚Pfand' wieder zurück hier her, zu mir, zu uns. …das heißt…ich musste mich für einen von euch entscheiden."

Stefan klappte die Kinnlade herunter, doch ich sah neben Schrecken auch Triumph in seinem Gesicht.

Er wusste, was das bedeuten würde.

Damon hingegen stellte sein Glas ab und sprang auf.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert, aber in ihm tobte es. Er war wütend, nein, mehr als das!

Denn für ihn war sicher, was jetzt passieren würde.

„Damon, ich bin noch nicht fertig! Komm her.", sagte ich. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte, trotzdem kam er wieder zu uns.

Diesmal jedoch blieb er stehen.

„Ich würde gern erklären, wie und warum ich mich so entscheiden habe."

Wieder ein abfälliges Schnaufen von Damon und ein mahnender Blick von Stefan, der ihn beobachtete.

„Stefan…", sofort hatte ich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Doch auch Damon sah her.

„Stefan, du bist mein fester Freund und der beste, denn ich je hatte, noch dazu.

Du hast mich so viele Male vor dem Tod gerettet und du hast nie aufgegeben.

Ich bin noch immer der Meinung, dass ich dich nie verdient habe.

Vor allem, weil du so aufrichtig, ehrlich und liebevoll zu mir bist, wie es kein anderer Vampir sein könnte.

Du bist ehrenwert und ich vertraue dir, mehr, als jedem anderen.

Obwohl du kein Mensch bist, strengst du dich immer an, damit andere dich respektieren und akzeptieren können, so, wie du nun mal bist.

Doch dabei unterdrückst du das Monster in dir so sehr, dass klar ist, dass der Knoten irgendwann platzt und du das raus lässt, was wirklich in dir ist.

Du versteckst es und ich möchte dir jetzt sagen, dass ich kein Problem damit hätte, wenn du es mehr zeigen würdest.

An Damon sieht man ja, dass es einigermaßen zu kontrollieren geht.

Auch, wenn das heißen würde, dass du dich von Menschenblut ernähren würdest.

Solange du die Kompressen aus dem Krankenhaus nimmst und dich trainierst, wird das schon funktionieren.

Ich würde dir sogar beistehen, Stefan, denn ich liebe dich.

Mehr, wie mein Leben.

Das solltest du wissen."

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Elena… Elena, was bezweckst du damit? Was wird das hier?", fragte er.

Darauf wollte ich nicht antworten, denn er kannte den Grund schon.

Aber scheinbar verstand er das nicht.

Trotzdem sagte ich etwas darauf: „Ich möchte es euch nicht so schwer machen. …und mir auch nicht."

Er wechselte einen Blick mit seinem Bruder.

Aber von dem durfte ich ja sowieso nichts erwarten, denn Damon erhängte mich mit seinen Blicken.

Ich wusste, ihm gefiel das hier nicht. Vielleicht war es auch eine Qual für ihn.

Aber ich schätzte es, dass er trotzdem hier war und mir zuhörte.

„Damon…", fing ich an und seine Augen begannen, wild zu funkeln.

Nicht, dass das was an dem ändern würde, was ich jetzt von mir gab: „Damon, du bist wahrhaftig das vollkommene Gegenteil von Stefan.

Du bist egoistisch, angeberisch und richtig selbstsüchtig.

Es ist schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr, dass ich es abartig finde, wie rücksichtslos du mit dem Leben von Menschen spielst.

Ich denke, du weißt nur zu gut, wie sehr ich dich dafür verabscheue.

Doch wenn ich sage, du bist Stefans optimales Gegenteil, dann meine ich damit auch, dass du ebenfalls eine andere Seite hast.

Keine Schlechte, sondern eine Gute.

Es hat zwar lange gedauert, bis du sie endlich akzeptiert hast, aber sie ist da.

Und du zeigst sie viel zu wenig.

...was nicht heißt, dass ich nur diese Seite mag.

Denn egal, wie man dich kennen lernt…du faszinierst.

Du bist unkompliziert, charmant und humorvoll.

Und das zeichnet dich aus.

Das solltest du nicht untergehen lassen, Damon."

Er sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und gehemmter Freude an.

Ich wollte nicht mehr sagen, sonst kamen mir wahrscheinlich noch Dinge über die Lippen, die ich nicht sagen wollte.

Stefan warf ungute Blicke in die Runde, die von Damon mit einem Grinsen aufgenommen wurden.

Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Whiskey und stellte dann das Glas auf die Anrichte.

Mit einem Händeklatschen läutete er einen seiner berühmt-berüchtigten Kommentare ein: „Jetzt, wo alles gesagt ist, könnten wir dieses epische Gefasel ja mal sein lassen und uns endlich aufs Wesentliche konzentrieren! Mach es kurz, Elena, wer geht zu Klaus und wer bleibt hier?"

Stefan nickte und kam dann einen Schritt näher.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Da bin ich ausnahmsweise mal deiner Meinung, Damon.", sagte er, ohne seinen Blick von mir abzuwenden: „Elena, für wen hast du dich entschieden?"

Das hier artete gerade in einen kleinen Hahnenkampf aus, oder?

Zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl…

Denn Damon und Stefan sahen sich herausfordernd an.

Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt?

War meine Rede an Damon zu nett? Oder war ich bei Stefan zu grob?

Das war alles so kompliziert…

„Elena!", knurrte Damon und fixierte mich mit seinen eiskalten, blauen Augen.

Ich fasste mir kurz an die Stirn, um mich zu konzentrieren, dann atmete ich tief durch.

Durch ein zaghaftes Nicken bestärkte ich mich in meiner Entscheidung und schaffte es dann endlich, einen Satz heraus zu bringen.

Einen Satz, der alles verändern würde…

„Ich habe mich für Damon entschieden."

Ruhe, nichts als Ruhe.

Wir standen hier schon mindestens eine halbe Stunde und keine vermochte es, etwas zu sagen.

Stefan stand der Mund offen.

Er war wütend, doch sein Blick gab nur Enttäuschung preis.

Ja, er war unendlich enttäuscht von mir.

Damon kratzte sich am Kopf und sah dann mich an.

Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit über abgewendet.

Doch von ihm kam kein dummer Spruch, kein freches Grinsen.

Aber dann setzte er zu etwas an: „Elena, vielleicht solltest du das noch mal überdenken. Bist du dir sicher, dass du gerade den richtigen Namen gesagt hast?"

Ich war empört über seine Unsicherheit, seine Ablehnung.

Allerdings wusste ich, dass er es nicht gewohnt war, von mir bevorzugt zu werden und deshalb verzieh ich ihm diese Worte.

„Stefan, kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?", fragte ich und er antwortete mit einem Nicken.

Kurz bevor wir den Raum verließen, drehte ich mich noch zu Damon um: „Ich bitte dich, nicht zu lauschen."

Hoffentlich verstand er, was es für mich bedeutete, ein letztes Gespräch mit Stefan zu führen.

Ein letztes Gespräch für die nächsten Monate. Aber nicht für die nächsten Jahre!

Stefan zog mich in ein Nebenzimmer.

„Du hast das grade aber nicht nur so gesagt, um Damon zu schonen, oder?", fragte er und drängte mich an eine Wand.

„Ich hab das ernst gemeint, Stef. Alles."

Er verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht und wendete sich von mir ab.

„Wie kannst du das tun, wenn du mich liebst? Wie kannst du?", brüllte er und wollte noch weiter von mir weg gehen, doch ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und zog ihn zu mir.

„Gerade weil ich dich so sehr liebe und weil ich weiß, wie viel dir Damon bedeutet, habe ich es gemacht.", erklärte ich, doch er verstand das nicht.

Seine Faust schlug mit vollster Wucht neben mir in die Wand.

Ich erschrak fürchterlich, doch ich ließ es mir nicht anmerken.

Langsam zog er eine Hand wieder zurück.

„Stefan, kannst du nicht wenigstens versuchen, mich zu verstehen?

Ich habe Damon gewählt, weil ich weiß, dass du das durchhalten kannst bei Klaus und weil du zurückkommen wirst und dich nicht aufgeben wirst!

Dich können wir retten und zurückholen!

…aber Damon nicht.

Damon würde sich aufgeben und fallen lassen.

Er wäre für immer verloren, verstehst du?"

Widerwillig schnaubte er und schob meine Hände von sich.

Er ging ein paar Schritte weg von mir und lief durch das Zimmer.

„Stefan?", fragte ich vorsichtig, doch er gab nichts von sich.

Irgendwann blieb er jedoch stehen und sein Blick streifte meinen.

„Und du schickst mich einfach so weg?

Du gibst mich bereitwillig in Klaus' Hände ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken?",

„Das stimmt nicht.", gab ich zurück.

Er kam wieder auf mich zu: „Du stößt mich weg, nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe?

Du willst mich nicht mehr?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf ihn zu.

„Stefan, das stimmt nicht! Und das weißt du."

Seine Miene war so endlos traurig, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als ihn in meine Arme zu schließen.

Ich drückte mich an ihn und flüsterte an seinem Ohr: „Es ist nicht für die Ewigkeit. Wir kriegen das hin, okay? Ich warte auf dich, solange wie möglich. Ich versp-"

Jetzt spürte ich auch seine Arme um meinen Körper.

„Nein.", stoppte er mich: „Nein, versprich mir nicht so was."

Er schob mich weg, nur, um mich anzusehen: „Du bist 17, Elena!

Du hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir!

Und ich möchte nicht, dass du mir Treue versprichst, wenn du doch noch so viel erleben und ausprobieren kannst.

Tu das nicht.

Hörst du?

Ich will, dass du dein Leben genießt und es nicht wegen einem Unsterblichen weg wirfst.

Okay?"

„Okay.", hauchte ich.

Dann zog er mich zu sich und küsste mich mit all seiner Leidenschaft und all seiner Zuneigung, die er aufbringen konnte.

„Schließ die Augen.", sagte er leise und ich tat es.

Noch einmal berührten seine Lippen sanft meine und dann war gar nichts mehr.

Ich öffnete die Augen und suchte nach ihm.

Ich rannte durch den Raum, blind und völlig taub!

Aber da war er nicht mehr.

Er war weg.

Er war gegangen.

Gerade eben hatte ich meine große Liebe dort geschickt!

Einfach so!

Meine Knie knickten ein und ich brach unter dem Gewicht meines Selbst zusammen.

Tränenströme flossen über meine Wangen und ein Satz wiederholte sich in meinem Kopf immer und immer wieder:

ER IST WEG.

Ich schluchzte wild und ließ meiner Traurigkeit freien Lauf.

Dabei vergas ich vollends, dass sich ja noch Damon in diesem Haus befand!

Besagter kam zu allem Überfluss auch genau in dem Moment ins Zimmer.

Er sah mich und kam sofort zu mir gelaufen.

Dann fassten seine Hände meinen Körper und ich wurde mit einem Ruck nach oben gezogen.

Schließlich fand ich mich dann stehend wieder und spürte Damons starke Arme um meinen Körper.

Ich zog seinen Duft hartnäckig ein, um so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen, dass Stefan für die nächsten Monate gegangen war.

Das funktionierte auch ganz gut, aber ich wurde schon bald unterbrochen, als Damon meinen Namen in den Mund nahm: „Elena?"

Ich sah ihn an und meine Blicke versanken ohne jeglichen Widerstand in seinen wunderschönen, eisblauen Augen.

„Elena, es tut mir so Leid."

Seine Stimme war rau und wurde mit jedem Wort leiser.

Ich hielt mich an ihm fest, um nicht wieder umzufallen, aber vor allem, um endlich von seinem makellosen Gesicht wegsehen zu können.

„Das muss es nicht.", sagte ich und lächelte ein wenig.

Meine Tränen waren vertrocknet.

„Du hättest mich Klaus versprechen sollen, nicht Stefan.

Warum Stefan?

Elena, was hast du für einen Grund, mich bei dir zu behalten?", fragte er heiser und fasste mein Kinn.

Er zwang mich, ihn anzusehen, was ich doch die ganze Zeit schon vermeiden wollte.

Jetzt konnte ich meine gierigen Blicke nicht mehr zurück halten.

Ich musste mühevoll schlucken, als ich seine wunderbaren Lippen betrachtete und anfing, in Gedanken hemmungslos mit seinem Namen zu spielen.

„Elena, du liebst ihn doch!"

„Ich hatte Angst um dich."

Er zog die Stirn kraus: „Angst?

Um mich?

Warum?"

Er ließ langsam von mir ab, da ich nun schon wieder sicherer stand, als vorher.

Doch ein Taumeln von mir brachte ihn dazu, seinen Arm um meine Taille zu legen.

Mir wurde mit einem Mal ganz heiß und ich spürte, wie meine Wangen rot anliefen.

Aber Damon bemerkte das scheinbar gar nicht.

„Wärst du hin gegangen, dann hättest du keine Chance gehabt, wieder normal zu werden.

Du wärst der eiskalte Killer und keiner könnte dich mehr aufhalten.", faselte ich vor mich hin und erwiderte seine besorgten Blicke.

„Wäre das so schlimm gewesen?

Dann hättest du hier mit Stefan ein schönes Leben führen können."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Erst zaghaft, dann richtig energisch.

„Damon, ich kann nicht ohne dich leben.

Verstehst du das nicht?"

„Aber ohne Stefan leben kannst du, oder wie?", fuhr er mich an und jetzt ließ er mich los und trat zurück.

Er verstand mich nicht.

…war das nicht abzusehen gewesen?

Er verstand mich nicht.

Wieder stiegen Tränen in mir auf, aber ich hielt sie zurück und schaffte es, sie zu überwinden.

Endlich konnte ich mich darauf konzentrieren, was ich sagen wollte.

„Ach, das hat doch alles keinen Sinn hier!

Ich werde ihn jetzt anrufen und sagen, dass wir tauschen.", sagte er und drehte sich um.

Er ging davon, raste beinahe!

Wahrscheinlich, weil die Angst, er könnte umdrehen, zu groß war.

Dachte ich grade, Damon hätte Angst?

„Damon!", rief ich und rannte hinter ihm her.

Dann riss ich ihn an einem Arm herum und wunderte mich, warum das so leicht gewesen war.

„Damon, DU verstehst nicht!", sagte ich aufgebracht und nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände.

Ich wunderte mich einerseits darüber, dass ich das jemals tun würde und andererseits fragte ich mich, warum ich das nicht schon viel früher getan hatte, weil es sich so gut anfühlte.

„Ich habe es nicht nur deswegen getan, sondern auch, weil ich endlich herausfinden wollte, was zwischen uns ist!"

Er nahm meine Hände in seine und nahm Abstand: „Zwischen uns ist aber nichts!

Also lass mich ihn jetzt anrufen!"

Wieder wollte er gehen und wieder ging ich ihm hinterher.

Doch diesmal stellte ich mich vor ihn und stemmte meine Hände gegen seine Brust.

Seine starke, durchtrainierte…

„Lass das!", dröhnte er mir entgegen und war gerade dabei, mich beiseite zu schieben, da nahm ich kurzerhand seine Gesicht in meine Hände und zog es zu mir und küsste ihn einfach.

Ich presste meine Lippen ungezügelt auf seine und ließ es geschehen.

Dieses Gribbeln in meinen Fingerspitzen, dieses Zittern, das durch meinen Körper ging und diese Stromschläge, die mich ganz verrückt machten…ich wehrte mich nicht dagegen.

Denn nie hatte sich etwas besser oder richtiger angefühlt, als das hier.

Es war einfach perfekt.

Liebte ich ihn?

Schnell löste ich mich von ihm und sofort lag sein brennender Blick wieder auf mir.

„Das ist also nichts?", fragte ich.

Aber er antwortete nicht.

Darauf schien ihm nichts mehr einzufallen und nicht einmal ich selbst fand Worte, die hierfür passten.

Doch.

Doch, da war etwas, dass ich loswerden musste: „Das hätte ich schon viel früher tun sollen."

Meine Augen mussten wild leuchten und funkeln, denn genauso sah es gerade in mir drin aus.

Da waren nichts als Luftschlangen, Schmetterlinge und Flugzeuge.

Wieder zog ich ihn zu mir und wollte seine geradezu perfekten Lippen auf meinen spüren, doch ich wurde aufgehalten.

Zwischen mir und Damon waren nur noch ein paar Zentimeter.

„Elena, das willst du nicht.

Du bist verwirrt, du-„

Ich legte meinen Finger auf seine Lippen und unterbrach ihn somit.

„Ich wollte nie etwas anderes, Damon.", flüsterte ich.

Das war mir gerade eben klar geworden.

…und ich wusste, das hätte ich schon viel früher bemerken müssen, doch da war Stefan im Weg gewesen.

Er hatte mir die Sicht versperrt.

Die richtige Sicht auf seinen Bruder, der doch so besonders war, wie ich es nie bei jemandem erlebt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, Elena.", hauchte er und jetzt nahm ich meinen Finger weg.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", kam es aus meinem Mund, bevor unsere Lippen ineinander verschmolzen und eins wurden – für immer.

 _ **Nächste Woche kommt der nächste OS: Make me feel alive..**_


End file.
